Matchmaking:Don't try this at home
by Ravestar
Summary: Robin's Sister and Starfire friend come to stay over. It just so happens that they were in a previous relationship that ended badly. What happens when they meet again through two of our favourite titans. What chaos will ensue? Pairings Robstar,bbrae,ococ.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are you guys going?" Robin asked.

Raven mumbled something about being forced but Beast boy cut in.

"We ah are going on a trip" He said nervously scratching his neck. He quickly pushed Raven out, not wanting to be caught in Robin's wrath. He offered a quick prayer for Starfire, but then, he thought, Robin never got angry at her, so he had nothing to worry about. Starfire had grown over the years, now speaking perfect English. She also wore a new uniform, a black dress. Robin would do anything for her.

Beast boy sat next to Raven who was reading a book. He was about to say something but Cyborg interrupted him.

"We are going to collect titans east. I think I forgot to tell you that" Cyborg turned around grinning. Raven shrugged, not looking out of her book but Beast boy was curious.

"Why?"

"Cause they are going to the same place as us… but they don't have any transportation" Cyborg replied casually, almost too casually. If Beast boy had any detective instincts they were activated now.

"Why?"

"Cause I ah didn't make them any transportation" Cyborg lied weakly

"Why?"

Raven sighed. This was going to be a long trip.

Starfire walked in and saw Robin staring dumbfounded at the door. She sighed. Robin turned around and was about to say something when the bell rang. StartledRobin opened the door and a girl about 20 years old looked back at him. She was really pretty with black hair and blue eyes and she was holding 2 suitcases. She looked at Robin and smiled. She looked past Robin she frowned but when she saw Starfire she physically perked up. In an instant she was there next to Starfire. She held out her hand.

"Hi I'm Amy, Robin's sister" Starfire smiled at her but when she looked at Robin she raised a brow. Robin rubbed his neck nervously and Starfire smiled. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Hi I'm" Starfire began

"Starfire I know, So what do you guys do here"Amy said staring wide eyed

"You have got to show me around" Starfire nodded and sighed, this was going to be a long day.

It had been 2 days since Amy came and they madeher feel right at home. Amy told Starfire about when Robin was young andwhen she had finished Starfire was in hysterics. They stoppedbecause Starfire pitied him. If Robin was going to get any redder he mightexplode. They were just sitting down and watchingt.v when Robin couldn't stand the curiosity anymore.

"So why did you come here?" Robin asked curiously. Amy frowned.

"I had a fight with my boyfriend" She said coldly. Just then the bell rang. Robin frowned thoughtfully and opened the door. He looked up to a boy about 20 years old and really handsome with Black hair and greeny-blue eyes. The first thing that came out of the boy's mouth was

"Starfire lives with a boy?". Robin instantly disliked him. After hearing that Amy's and Starfire's head snapped up. Amy's eyes grew wide and she mumbled something about going to the toilet and Starfire went up to the door. She saw the 2 boys glaring at each other. Starfire cleared her throat. Both boys looked up at her.

"Who is he?" Robin asked with a hint of jealousy in his voice, thankfully none of them heard.


	2. Chapter 2

"He's one of my oldest friends from Tamaran almost like a brother to me" Starfire answered with a sweet smile on her face. Then she turned to Ryan.

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"I had a fight with my girlfriend" Ryan shrugged and came in. Ryan was still glaring at Robin, and with a lot of hesitation she left them together. While she was walking Amy grabbed her into her room and locked the door.

"How is he related to you" She asked cautiously

"He's an old friend of mine" Starfire said trying to figure Amy out. There was definitely something going on here and she was determined to find out.

"Boyfriend?" Amy asked, snapping Starfire out of her Trans.

"What oh no he's like a brother to me" Suddenly it dawned on Starfire. Of course, she thought, the fights with her boyfriend, the way she asked Starfire if he was her boyfriend. Ryan was Amy's boyfriend.

"Um I have to go" Starfire said backing away

"But I thought you said that we could go to the mall today" Amy said disappointed.

"Yeah but there is a storm outside" Starfire pointed and suddenly there was a loud crash of thunder. Starfire flinched, she was scared to death of storms but she had to tell Robin and keep them in. A plan slowly came to mind. She smirked.


	3. Chapter 3

When she went into the main room she found Robin scowling and Ryan laughing his head off.

"What happened?" Starfire asked sighing

"He shot me with a starbolt" Robin accused, pointing at Ryan.

"My starbolt just…slipped" He said grinning

"Ryan we both know very well that starbolts don't slip" Starfire scolded. "Next time that happens, my starbolts will _accidentally _slip on your head. Robin I need to talk to you" With that she dragged a protesting Robin into the gym.

"You would never believe what I just found out" Starfire started. The loud thunder interrupted her and then all the lights turned off.

"O.k. Its a dark and stormy night and the power just went off. I don't like stories like that" Starfire said shakily.

"Don't worry just light your starbolts" Robin said, more calmly than he felt. He knew something was wrong but didn't know what. But one thing was for sure, he was going to find out what it was. Starfire turned them on and the whole room was illuminated in a green light.

"Now you can tell me what happened" Robin said softly, not wanting to scare her. She smiled and was about to answer when they both heard clashes of pots and pans from the kitchen. Robin started to head for the kitchen but Starfire stopped him.

"That's one storm I don't think you want to be caught in" She said softly.


	4. Chapter 4

Starfire explained everything to Robin and he listened attentively not asking any questions, when she was finished he ran his hand through his hair. Something he always did when he was frustrated.

"So…" Starfire started, choosing her words carefully, "Can we…" Robin understood perfectly. "Match make" He finished for her. "No way I am not putting them together it's like putting two and two together and getting five!" He said making it clear. But Starfire was determined.

"But he won't pick on you anymore if you guys are family and they are so grumpy, you should have seen her face when she thought he was my boyfriend. She had jealousy written over her. Please!" She begged

"O.k." He replied grudgingly.

"Thank you!" She gave him her winning smile that nearly sent him to his knees.

"So where do we start?" Robin asked

"Um we might want to start at the kitchen. It sounds like the fight is over" Starfire said. What they saw in the kitchen nearly made Robin have a heart attack.

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PAY FOR THIS!"

The whole kitchen was covered with scraps of metal and it looked like the oven exploded. The wall had cracks in it and to top all of it the room was half flooded. While Robin was having a fit, Starfire was trying to figure out what happened.

"Where have they gone?" Robin asked in a deathly voice.

"The lights haven't turned on so… I don't know" Starfire said, scared to death. Robin visibly softened.

"Sorry Star I didn't mean to take it out on you" Robin smiled apologetically.

"It's o.k." Starfire said regaining her composure "Those two will pay for it" Robin laughed

"Getting money out of my sister is not that easy. And besides we better do this matchmaking thingfast, I don't want to have any of my other appliances destroyed"


	5. Chapter 5

They were going creeping up the stairs when the computer started flashing. Robin started going downstairs but Starfire stopped him.

"I'll go. You try and find them" She started going down the stairs. She started typing and in the end she found it.

"A telegram from Tamaran, why would they send one now?" She asked herself aloud. It was from Blackfire. Starfire frowned, why would Blackfire send a telegram to her. Guess there's only one way to find out she told herself. She pressed the 'read' button and what she read made her blood run cold.

Robin went upstairs and checked every room except his own, and he couldn't find them anywhere. O.k. if I was Ryan where would I be, Robin asked himself. Suddenly it hit him. He hadn't been in his own room. But it was locked and you needed a password to get in and his password was 'Starfire', Ryan wouldn't get it so easily would he? Robin ran across to his room and saw Ryan there, smirking. Robin groaned. He swallowed his pride and started talking; this was far more important than his pride. He gulped, at least he hoped so.

"Where's Amy" Robin asked. The question got Ryan by surprise and he was instantly on defence mode.

"I don't know, why?" Ryan asked, curiously

"I've known her since she was young and she does weird things when she's angry" Ryan got up.

"How do you know her" He asked glaring at Robin. Robin smirked

"Jealous are we?" He asked. Ryan's hand started glowing blue. And Robin instantly put his hands up.

"I'm her brother!" Robin said walking back

"Let's keep this little chat between us two" Ryan said nervously. Robin knew a truce when he saw one and normally he would have declined but his password was at stake, so he decided to give it a go.

"As long as you keep my password to yourself" They both grinned. Robin started to go downstairs when he remembered that he didn't check one place. He went upstairs to the roof and he saw Amy staring out at the city. It instantly reminded him of Starfire. He took one last look at Amy and started going down the stairs to see what happened to Starfire.

Robin went downstairs and stopped in shock when he saw Starfire on the floor unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Robin rushed over to her side and checked her heartbeat to make sure she was alive. When he found out she was, he picked her up bridal style and carried her into the infirmary. He put her on a bed and slept in the chair next to her waiting for her to awake.

Raven, Beast boy, Cyborg and the titans east were on the beach, sunbathing. Raven was sitting on a chair reading her book, Bumble bee was sleeping, obliviously enjoying her tan, Beast boy was in the water racing with Aqualad, Mas y menos were making sandcastles, Speedy was surfing at a speed that would of Mas y menos to shame and last was Cyborg who didn't even go near the water because of technical problems. They were all enjoying themselves having no idea what the other titans were up to.

Starfire woke up to see Robin sleeping in the chair next to her. She smiled to herself, that was so typical of Robin always caring for others. She started to get up but when she remembered what happened she moaned and sat back down. After a few minutes of rest she decided to take a shower, Starfire got a piece of paper and wrote a note to Robin so that he wouldn't worry to find that she was gone. She took one last look at Robin and went to get her clothes.

Robin woke up and found Starfire gone, he started to panic but when he read the note he smiled to himself. That was so typical of her, always thinking of others. But, he thought, it's ironic, she doesn't want me to worry when she's awake but that what I do most when she's asleep. With that thought in his mind he set off to find Starfire.

Starfire came out of the shower to find Robin standing there waiting for her.

"Um Robin…" Robin jumped back obliviously startled. He was about to reply when he saw Starfire in a towel. Her hair was all wet but still radiant glistening in the sun, which somehow made her even more beautiful. Her head was cocked to the side innocently studying his expression. Robin cleared his throat.

"Um ah I was going to ask you about why you ah fainted" Robin blurted out.

"Oh well I" She stopped searching for the right words "Actually I'll just show you" She got Robin by the hand and dragged him over to her room, not that he was protesting.

"You wait here and after I'm dressed I'll show you" She went in her room leaving Robin outside. Just then out of the corner of his eye he saw Ryan approaching. Robin groaned and leaned against the wall wishing it would swallow him up.

Ryan came and stood next to him smirking

"Why are you here in front of Starfire's door?" Ryan asked putting an innocent expression on his face.

"For your information she called me here" Robin said through clenched teeth. Ryan glared at him, angry that he couldn't hold something against him. Robin glared back, a bit of a smirk playing on his lips. Starfire opened the door and when she took one look at them she sighed.

"Why can't I ever leave you two alone without having you two at each others throat" Both boys pointed at each other

"He started it" Starfire looked sceptically at both of them. Finally she gave up.

"Come on Robin"


	7. Chapter 7

Robin went into her room cautiously. What could she show me in her room, he thought. Starfire went up to the computer and typed in a few things.

"Here read this" She said, her eyes expressionless. While Robin was reading, Starfire went and threw herself onto her bed. Robin turned around, startled.

"Are you alright Star?" He asked nervously.

"Yep" Came the muffled reply. Robin hesitantly went back to reading and when he finished, he thought he was going to faint too.

"Star I had no idea" He said walking up to her, he went and sat on the edge of her bed.

"I'm fine" She said her voice muffled again.

"Come on let's go and spy on them you never know what they can be up to and besides, I don't want any of my other stuff ruined" Starfire sat up, her expression curious her face did that familiar tilt of hers that Robin thought was really cute. He got up and reached out his hand

"Come on" Starfire smiled and let him pull her up.

"Okay, all I know was that Ryan was in my room and Amy was on the roof" Robin was about to go on but Starfire stopped him.

"How did he go into your room?" Starfire asked. Robin froze, how the hell could he have forgotten that! He racked his brain for an excuse and blurted out the first one that came into his mind.

"I left it open"

"But-" Starfire was about to question him further but a loud bang stopped her. He was relieved that he didn't have to answer her question, but his relief almost instantly turned into panic.

"What was that?" Starfire asked but Robin grabbed her hand and ran for the stairs.

"You, what are you doing here, you lying backstabbing CHEAT!" Amy voice boomed through the corridors. Robin was still holding her hand and when he found that it was shaking he turned around and saw Starfire trying to hold in a fit of giggles. Starfire's giggles turned into a fit of laughter when she saw feathers coming out from Robin's room. Robin, still looking at Starfire had no idea what was happening and when Starfire pointed at his room he dreaded to find out.

Starfire was on the floor when she weakly said

"They are having a pillow fight" before she burst into a fit of laughter again. Normally Robin would have laughed his head off too but it was his room and he kept everything organised, he started walking slowly to his room, Starfire following close behind him but when he saw a flash he started running. When he got there he found his whole room covered with feathers and all of his paperwork lying around. He staggered forward and he saw the new gadget that he was working on broken at his feet. He fainted.

Robin groaned and sat up. He saw a worried Starfire looking down at him.

"Where am I?" He moaned. Starfire sat up and gave him a dazzling smile.

"You're in your room" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"Where are they?" Robin growled

"They're somewhere in the tower" She said

"Then what are we waiting for" Robin started to get of the bed but Starfire gripped his hand, she held it softly but firmly and Robin didn't have it in him to tell her to let go. Instead he sat down

"What happened?" Her face turned mischievous

"When you fainted you put the alarm system on" Starfire went up to the computer and Amy's and Ryan's face appeared on the screen.

"We are locked in here… and they are locked in there."


	8. Chapter 8

Robin was pacing around the room frantically while Starfire was trying to calm him down. Suddenly Starfire had an idea, she went and grabbed Robin by hand and pushed him down on the bed.

"You stay!" She ordered him. She went and turned the computer onto where Ryan and Amy were and sat down on the bed next to Robin.

"It has sounds so we hear everything they say as well so don't worry they are not going to kill each other" Starfire scolded

"Actually that's an understatement; I just hope that my sister gets out alive" Just after Robin finished his sentence he got whacked around the head with a pillow.

"You can never have too many pillows" Starfire said innocently then smirked. Robin was about to respond when voices could be heard from the screen. Ryan was at one end of the room and Amy was in the other.

Then a stroke of brilliance hit Robin "One minute I've got an idea we could make up a list of how we are going to trap them" Starfire thought for a moment and then nodded.

"So how do we start?"

"Well what can we do that will make them discuss their problems calmly?" Robin asked

"How about we trap them in a really small cupboard so that they won't have enough space to fight. And besides they care about each other too much to sit there and not talk" Starfire stated

"Uh how are we going to find a cupboard that small?"

"Well we'll just have to make one" Starfire stated with a triumphant smirk

"_We_?" Robin echoed

"Well if you want to do it by yourself…" Starfire smirked

"We it is then"

"Uh how are we going to get them here" Robin asked. They had finished making the cupboard and Starfire somehow cut a hole in Robin's door with one of her starbolts, they were sitting on the couch in the main room.

"I'm sure they can't wait to get out of that room" Starfire smiled evilly. Robin sighed wistfully

"Going out of one room only to be trapped into another I just hope my sister com-" Starfire hit Robin on the head

"Finish that sentence and that will be you're last" she told him with narrowed eyes. Robin put his hands up in mocked defence.

"All right all right I'm pretty sure I don't want to die today" Starfire looked genuinely surprised

"Who said anything about killing you I would of just taped your mouth" she said and burst into laughter after seeing the incredulous look on his face. Moments after Robin started laughing too.

After they had finished laughing and planned the whole scene carefully they were ready to go.

"You do remember what to do don't you?" Robin asked for about the hundredth time.

"You turn the security system off and I go and get them and they run straight into the box" Starfire chorused. Robin nodded and went over to the computer and turned the system off while Starfire went up to get them. What she saw made her nearly faint. She checked all over the room and when she couldn't find them she sighed in frustration. 'How comes nothing goes right in this tower!' She flew downstairs with the speed of lightning and went over to Robin with an alarmed look on her face. Robin saw this and curiosity over took him.

"What happened?"

"They're gone" She murmured to him.


	9. Chapter 9

Suddenly the lights turned off. Starfire whimpered

"Starfire" he whispered in her ear "It's them they're turning the lights off. The other rooms lights are on" That gave Starfire some strength but when she heard Robin screaming, she almost fainted. Just after Robin's screams died down, the last thing she saw were two male's hands pushing her.

Robin groaned and tried to sit up. He felt something warm and soft on top of him; he opened his eyes and was looking directly at the sleeping form of Starfire. They were so close that their noses were touching, and Robin could feel her faint breath tickling his neck. He smiled. Starfire moaned and got up, her hands on Robins chest. They both got up. The whole room was dark, if it was a room.

"Where are we?" Starfire asked. Robin's bad mood returned.

"They locked us in here" He grumbled. Starfire narrowed her eyes. And them widened with the realisation.

"They turned the tables on us?" She asked, although it was more of a statement.

"Yep" Robin sighed

"So how do we get out?" She asked

"Um ah well you see…thereisnowaywecangetout" Robin mumbled

"What did you just say?"

"We can't get out until they open the door for us" Robin braced himself for an explosion, but it didn't come. Starfire stood there dumbfounded. She looked as if she was staring into space.

"Starbolts?" She asked

"No"

"Gadgets?"

"No"

"Breaking it?"

"No" Robin smiled nervously "At least they can't hear us"

"Seeing us?" Robin went to the nearest wall wishing it would swallow it up. He'd fought monsters, alien ships and even tasted Starfire's tamarainian food. But if there was one thing he knew about girls, especially Starfire, is that they have massive tempers.

"Seeing us?" Starfire said, in a trans-like state.

"Uh well you see-"

"SEEING US!" Starfire screamed looking at him. Her voice echoed through the cupboard.

"Yes" Robin answered meekly, praying. Starfire buckled and surprisingly, her head fell on something soft. At least it was softer than the metal floor. She picked it up and turned a light on. The cupboard was surprisingly big, but then again, Starfire thought everything in this so-called house was surprising. She read the title of the book.

"Everything you need to know about everything" She murmured, them smirked.

Was it her, or was luck changing sides.


	10. Chapter 10

Starfire was staring so intently at the book that she forgot that Robin was sitting next to her. Robin leaned over her shoulder and looked at the book,

wondering why Starfire was so interested in it.

"Everything to know about everything" Robin murmured, next to her ear. Starfire squealed and jumped back causing the cupboard to tilt sideways. They both fell and Robin ended up on top of Starfire. They both blushed and for once Starfire thanked the darkness. Robin got off of Starfire but they were still in an uncomfortable position. At least uncomfortable to their sanity. Since the cupboard was tilted sideways, the cupboard was in a rectangular position which meant that they had to lie down with their back against one side of the cupboard. The cupboard was quite small so they were sort of squashed but they weren't worried about that.

"Robin look at what I found" She whipped around only to find herself face to face with a blushing boy wonder. Literally face to face. They were so close that their noses were almost touching. Robin's blush got deeper and Starfire leant back a little and cleared her throat.

"So what did you find" Robin's voice came out unsteady. He heard it and mentally cursed himself for it. His mentor told him a thousand times not to fall for a team mate but lately, he just couldn't help it. She was cute, innocent and although she had learnt perfect English, there were still some little details that she wasn't quite sure with and he cherished those moments she came and asked him. Who couldn't like her?

"Um Robin?" Her voice jerked him out of his thoughts. It was really close to his ear; he turned his head around and found Starfire leaning on his shoulder. She looked up at him and her eyes had a mixture of anger and confusion.

For a moment he was lost in his eyes, but he gave himself a mental reality check. They were stuck in a cupboard, now was not the time.

"I thought you said they couldn't hear us?" She said her voice soft, almost a whisper.

"They can't" Robin answered, confusion thick in his voice.

"I can hear them breathing on the other side, it seems as though they have declared a temporary truce with each other" She smiled up at him and his heart skipped a beat. Her eyes held some sort of emotion in it but he couldn't identify it.

"What time is it?" She asked, an innocent question, but she didn't know how much trouble it would cause them.

"It nearly ten o' clock, I didn't know it was so late" Robin apologised. Starfire yawned softly and her voice was coated with sleep.

"Tell me a story"

"What?" Robin asked, although he perfectly heard what she said. She looked up at him, her eyes pleading

"Please" She asked softly. It wasn't like Beast boy's usual pleadings; it had a soft almost hypnotic effect on him. He looked at her eyes and suddenly couldn't say no.

"Sure why not"

When he was finished, none of them could go to sleep. He had mistakenly narrated a horror story and now he had scared himself and Starfire who was cling on to his arm for dear life. And to his dismay the story was coincidently about a girl and a boy who got trapped in a cupboard. Starfire pouted at him and his attention went to his lips which made his mouth go dry

"You didn't need to tell me a horror story" She hissed, her eyes searching for any sings of the monsters Robin talked about.

"Starfire" He said, grabbing her shoulders. She turned around to face him, her eyes full of fright. Robin's hand softened and he suddenly couldn't stop himself from touching her. His hand went up to her forehead and traced one of her bangs.

"There is no monster here" He said softly "And even if there is I'm not going to let them hurt you" He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers. He leant back to study her expression, all the colour that had drained from her face was now back, but there still was a tremor in her voice when she asked

"Are you sure" She said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Yes I'm sure" He said and pulled her in for a deeper kiss. His hands went up to her waist and pulled her closer to her while her hands travelled through his hair. The kiss held a passion far greater than a crush and a longing that had been kept for over a year. Starfire immediately granted Robin's tongue entrance and his tongue explored every inch of her mouth as if he would never do it again. Robin groaned and pulled her even closer, if that was possible but his communicator rang. He didn't want to stop but Starfire pulled away from him and looked at him sceptically and Robin grinned sheepishly and turned on the communicator. A girl was on the communicator with long black hair and blue eyes.

"Amy" He blurted out. Starfire scooted closer to him and Robin's hand trailed down to her waist. Starfire looked at him with confusion, but both their eyes widened when they realised who was next to her. His hands on her waist.

"Ryan!" Starfire practically shouted. Amy's eyes narrowed

"How do you know him" She accused. Ryan whispered something to her and she visibly softened.

"Oh sorry, I sometimes get a little overprotective over my husband" She said

"Husband!" They both shouted.

"Did you by any chance come to visit us over the year?" Robin asked

"We tried but these two teenagers stopped us right outside titans tower and the next thing we know were back where we started" This time Ryan answered him. Starfire moved away from Robin and listened to the door, two people…or things were sleeping outside this door. But Ryan and Amy were in…well they weren't outside this door that's for certain; she remembered the titan's main room enough to know that it didn't have trees or water in it. When she went back to Robin his hands held her softly but firmly so that she couldn't get out if she wanted to. She turned around and faced him

"If those two people outside aren't Ryan and Amy then who or what are they?"


	11. Chapter 11

Robin stared at the phone as if it came from another planet. It had to be them; they couldn't be here and there at the same time. He glanced over at Starfire and saw that she was staring intently at the book obliviously concentrating hard on whatever she was doing. He smiled to himself, that was the only thing that was going right in this ordeal; she was the only thing that was right in this ordeal. Her face looked so cute when she was concentrating, he had the sudden urge to kiss her and then he realised there was nothing to stop him. He leant over without making a sound and picked her up, she didn't even realise, but when a soft hand caressed her cheek she shivered, not because of the cold but because of the heat he stirred within her. She turned around and faced him, her knees touching his, a big smile on her face.

"Look what I found" She said eagerly. Robin raised his eyebrows, a quizzical expression on his face; he picked her up so that she was on his lap and looked over her, his head resting on her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"It's a chapter about these sort of um spirit/people things. They go around pretending to be people that both the _victims_" She stopped to giggle "know and they sort of match make" Starfire said. Robin's eyes widened in realisation and held on tighter to Starfire. Starfire giggled

"Now I know where Amy gets her over protectiveness" Robin blushed and softened his hold "And relax they are harmless is says so here in the book"

"No wonder they knew our plans, hey Star what sort of powers do they have?" Robin asked

"They use their powers whenever it suits them, it says here that there's too many to count" She jabbed her finger at the writing. Robin thought about it and an idea formed to mind.

"Ya think they will match make between Raven and BB" Robin asked a slight smirk on his lips. Starfire pursed her lips while thinking and Robin's mouth went dry. He leant over and brushed her lips with his and leant back. Starfire moaned and pulled Robin down for another kiss. Heat soared through both of them like lightning. Robin pulled her to him so that she was sitting sideways on his lap. They both pulled away to get some air and before Starfire said anything Robin hugged her tightly

"I love you Star" He said between breaths

"I love you too" She laid her head on his chest and Robin smiled hugging her tightly to him. Suddenly the cupboard door opened and there was a girl and a boy looking down at them with big smiles on their faces.

"It took you guys long enough!" The girl chuckled. Both titans blushed and without warning Robin stood up carrying her.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked "I am perfectly capable of walking by myself you know!" She huffed

"I know but It's much easier to kiss you this way" Robin grinned.

"Um by the way would you mind pairing up two people for us?" Starfire asked from Robin's lap

"Sure just tell us who" The boy answered

"Beast boy and Raven" Starfire said

"The green changeling and the dark goth, those two?" The girl asked

"Yep" Robin answered

"Sure, we'll tell you two when the jobs done, meanwhile these are our cell phone numbers we will need your help, you know them better than we do"

The boy said.

"It's been nice working with you but we have loads more pairings out there to work on, starting with them two, something tells me that working with you guys is gonna be an interesting experience" The boy smirked. They both started flying to the door leaving two lovstruck teens behind. Robin sat her down on the couch and cleared his throat

"I have something to say to you. Your warned it's gonna take a long time." He whispered softly in her ear. She turned around to look at him.

"What?" Starfire asked curiosity thick in her voice.

"This" He whispered and softly touched his lips to hers.

Hey guys. If you liked this you will love the sequel "Matchmaking: Don't try this on a trip" It is based on when the spirits go to where the titans and the titans east are and find out that they have not one but two pairs of matchmaking to do. While they set off the real Amy and Ryan come to stay over. Al in all it is going to be an interesting month for the titans. So don't miss it!


End file.
